The Weirdest Thing You've Ever Read
by Hoplessly-Helpless
Summary: When Rose leaves to find Dimitri, all hell brakes looses the second she finds herself at the first stop light of Missoula.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY TIMMMMMEE! I've decide that making a new story will allow my to be on FanFiction more. This will be a good thin I promise ^.^**

**This is like nothing you've never seen before!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the House of Night, Twilight, Vampire Academy, or Darkest Power would I be writing this? I dont think so!**

**A/N: For all you Vampire Academy fans, tihs story could make you go insane due to the fact that I've heard some of what happens in Blood Promise because Richelle came to my mall and read it to us. Be jelous. This will not give away too much, just Roses location. dont kill me**

_RosePOV:_

It took everything I had not to cry as I walked down the mountain to Missoula. I had the money Adrian had given me in my bag, along with everything I needed to survive mentally: a picture of me and all my friends--Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Masen, Adrian, and Dimitri. Lissa and Christian had their arms snaked around eachothers backs, Masen and Eddie were bunny-earing eachother, Mia was standing with an arm around Lissa--who had invited Mia to stand with her--Adrian was slyly holding my hand, and Dimitri was standing beside me, with our arms arouund eachopthers waists. We were all smiling, and laughing, and just having a great time in the snow of Idaho just before all hell had broken loose. **A/N: I know that never actually happened, but just role with me. **It had been a good day.--the dress Tasha had given me for Christmas, the little eye thing my mother had given me, and the thing of lip gloss Dimitri had gotten me while we'd been at the mall with Lissa and Natalie. It was empty, but it was the only material gift he'd ever gotten me. I would have kept Lissas _chotki _but I'd given it back when I'd left.

As I past the small, unmarked road that I'd gone down a few months ago to save Lissa, a car wizzed past me. Through hair that the wind was throwing in my face, I couldn't see the driver, but I did see when the car suddenly stopped a few yards from where I'd stopped walking, shocked by the cars ablity to just stop like that.

When the driver got out, I saw the reason the car was able to stop like it had.

Janine Hathaway stepped out of the car, and walked slowly toward me. She was wearing jeans and a plain white tee--two articals I'd never seen her in--and her hair was poking out from the sides of her winter hat.

"Rose?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"I dropped out," I squeaked, knowing she was going to yell at me.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ROSE?!" She demanded.

"I have to find and kill Dimirti." I told her the truth because I knew that she would see through my lies, and would still be angry at me. Why not?

"Why would you do that, Rose?" An all too farmilier voice asked from behind me. I spun around and saw the love of my life standing before me. His hair was wind-blown, and his skin was paler than I'd ever seen it. His eyes had a ring of ruby around them, but I didn't care. He was there, right infront of me.

I threw my arms around his waist, not caring what my mother thought. He wrapped his strong, warm arms around me in return.

Then it happened.

One of Dimirtis hands was in my hair, holding my to him, but the other was in my pocket--the one with the stake in it. When I realized what was happening, I gasped, but it was too late. The love of my life kissed me, then he pulled away, and drove the stake into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know! Everyone thinks the previous chapter was messed up--how could I kill Dimitri, right? Haha!**

_RosePOV_

I jolted awake with a small scream just as the blood began dripping down the silver stake. I looked around frantically, and sighed with releif. I was still laying inside the girls locker room bathroom stall of the 24-hour Fitness of some town in Montana. I'd gotten a membership back in Portland, and now I was glad I had.

"Hello?" A womans voice asked. "Is someone here?"

Mentally cursing myself, I got up from where I lay, crouched on the floor, and flushed the toilet, even though I hadn't used it. I stepped out of the stall. A woman in a swim suit stood infront of the row of mirrors and sinks.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I heared a shriek and came in to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I was pulling up my pants and my phone vibrated in my pocket. It kinda scared me. Sorry." I knew I was blushing from having to explain to this woman what I'd been doing in the stall, even if we were both female, and we both knew what happened in bathrooms. It was just... weird.

"It's fine dear. Just gave me a start." With that, she left.

With a sigh, I lef the locker room bathroom, then the locker room itself. As I walked through the hall of the fitness center, I couldn't help but wonder why I was still here. In Montana, I mean. I should have left the state when I'd gotten the car!

Perhaps I should explain.

Around the time I got to Missoula, a man, about my age, asked if I needed a set of wheels. He had a sleek blue honda, and had just gotten a new toyota. He had no need for the honda, so he told me I could have it. He gave me it's papers, and told me it was payed for. Without a thought, I took the blue honda. It was around ten that I'd gotten it, and I'd realized how late it was around 11. It was then that I found the 24-hour fitness. I thought, _hmm... maybe a swim and a work out could help clear my mind. I am a member, after all._ So I went in, ran on the tredmill, rode a bike, and swam. It was 1 am when I got the full hit. It was late--early, and I should sleep. I decided against sleeping in the car, and settled randomly for the bathroom stall. I'd taken a shower before sleeping thought.

As I neared the doors of the fitness center, I bent over to get some water from the drinking fountain. I was just about to rise from drinking, when I heard a scream coming from the girls locker room. I dashed toward it, using my damphir speed to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know! Everyone thinks the previous chapter was messed up--how could I kill Dimitri, right? Haha!**

_RosePOV_

I jolted awake with a small scream just as the blood began dripping down the silver stake. I looked around frantically, and sighed with releif. I was still laying inside the girls locker room bathroom stall of the 24-hour Fitness of some town in Montana. I'd gotten a membership back in Portland, and now I was glad I had.

"Hello?" A womans voice asked. "Is someone here?"

Mentally cursing myself, I got up from where I lay, crouched on the floor, and flushed the toilet, even though I hadn't used it. I stepped out of the stall. A woman in a swim suit stood infront of the row of mirrors and sinks.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I heared a shriek and came in to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I was pulling up my pants and my phone vibrated in my pocket. It kinda scared me. Sorry." I knew I was blushing from having to explain to this woman what I'd been doing in the stall, even if we were both female, and we both knew what happened in bathrooms. It was just... weird.

"It's fine dear. Just gave me a start." With that, she left.

With a sigh, I lef the locker room bathroom, then the locker room itself. As I walked through the hall of the fitness center, I couldn't help but wonder why I was still here. In Montana, I mean. I should have left the state when I'd gotten the car!

Perhaps I should explain.

Around the time I got to Missoula, a man, about my age, asked if I needed a set of wheels. He had a sleek blue honda, and had just gotten a new toyota. He had no need for the honda, so he told me I could have it. He gave me it's papers, and told me it was payed for. Without a thought, I took the blue honda. It was around ten that I'd gotten it, and I'd realized how late it was around 11. It was then that I found the 24-hour fitness. I thought, _hmm... maybe a swim and a work out could help clear my mind. I am a member, after all._ So I went in, ran on the tredmill, rode a bike, and swam. It was 1 am when I got the full hit. It was late--early, and I should sleep. I decided against sleeping in the car, and settled randomly for the bathroom stall. I'd taken a shower before sleeping thought.

As I neared the doors of the fitness center, I bent over to get some water from the drinking fountain. I was just about to rise from drinking, when I heard a scream coming from the girls locker room. I dashed toward it, using my damphir speed to get there.

**Cliffy, srry, but i wanted to get it out that I'm still alive and updating!**

**Really really sorry. I'm working on the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry, but due to unmentionable reason this fanfic is being discontinued. It is owned by me, but if you wish to continue it on your own, you can--just send me a message so I can read your work. ^.^**


End file.
